TARDIS
- 4th Doctor = - ERB 37 = }} |caption = Both the Tenth and Fourth Doctors in the TARDIS, and the Fourth Doctor in the TARDIS on Pablo Picasso's television |ERBnumber = Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso |character = The Doctor |releasedate = October 29, 2012 |numberoftimesappeared = 2 |image2 = - 4th Doctor = }}}} The TARDIS was the location where The Doctor rapped in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. It also briefly appeared in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Information on the Location The TARDIS ('T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'i'n 'S'pace) is a time machine and spacecraft in the British science fiction television programme Doctor Who and its associated spin-offs. A TARDIS is a product of the advanced technology of the Time Lords; an extraterrestrial civilization to which the program's central character, the Doctor, belongs to. A properly maintained and piloted TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and any place in the universe. The interior of a TARDIS is much larger than its exterior, which can blend in with its surroundings using the ship's "chameleon circuit". TARDISes also possess a degree of sentience (which has been expressed in a variety of ways ranging from implied machine personality and free will through to the use of a conversant avatar) and provide their users with additional tools and abilities including a telepathically-based universal translation system. In the series, the Doctor pilots an apparently unreliable, obsolete TT Type 40, Mark 3 TARDIS. Its chameleon circuit is faulty, leaving it stuck in the shape of a 1960s-style London police box after a visit to London in 1963. The Doctor's TARDIS was for most of the series's history said to have been stolen from the Time Lords' home planet, Gallifrey, where it was old, decommissioned and derelict (and, in fact, in a museum). However, during the events of "The Doctor's Wife" (2011), the ship's consciousness briefly inhabits a human body, and she reveals that far from being stolen, she left of her own free will. During this episode, she flirtatiously implies that she "stole" the Doctor rather than the other way around, although she does also refer to him as her "thief" in the same episode. The unpredictability of the TARDIS's short-range guidance (relative to the size of the Universe) has often been a plot point in the Doctor's travels. Also in "The Doctor's Wife", the TARDIS reveals that much of this "unpredictability" was actually intentional on her part in order to get the Doctor "'where he needed to go' as opposed to where he 'wanted to go'." Although "TARDIS" is a type of craft rather than a specific one, the Doctor's TARDIS is usually referred to as "the" TARDIS or, in some of the earlier serials, just as "the ship", "the blue box", "the capsule" or the "police box". The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor is also known to have referred to her as "Sexy," a name she actually adopts as her preferred address in "The Doctor's Wife", much to the Doctor's embarrassment. Doctor Who has become so much a part of British popular culture that not only has the shape of the police box become more immediately associated with the TARDIS than with its real-world inspiration, the term "TARDIS-like" has been used to describe anything that seems to be bigger on the inside than on the outside. The name TARDIS is a registered trademark of the British Broadcasting Corporation. Appearance in the Rap Battle This is the location where The Doctor rapped. After the end of Doc Brown's first verse, Tenth Doctor was shot by a Dalek and regenerated, causing the TARDIS to change to the older version to fit the newly-regenerated Fourth Doctor. While not directly appearing in the battle, the Fourth Doctor and the TARDIS were seen on Pablo Picasso's television during Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Trivia *If you look at the screen in the the Fourth Doctor's TARDIS, you can see the game Minecraft being played. *If you watch the original Doctor Who series with Tom Baker, you will see that the TARDIS wall doesn't rotate. *It is the sixth background to appear in more than one battle, after Hawking, Vader, Hitler's backgrounds, the OxiClean Commercial, and Mr. Rogers' House. Category:Location Category:Season 2 Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Season 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter Category:George Watsky